gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Gears of War: Judgment: Kilo Squad: The Survivor's Log
Gears of War: Judgment: Kilo Squad: The Survivor's Log is a Gears of War guidebook. The book mainly focuses on the Gears of War: Judgment timeline and the events that unfolded in the game.Rob's Twitter It was featured at the 2013 New York Comic Con.New York Comic Con 2013 Product Description Written as a collection of notes in Damon Baird’s journal, The Survivor’s Log expands on declassified testimony and other facets of the game and serves as an in-universe artifact within the timeline of the series. This firsthand account chronicles the soldier’s experience in a riveting and beautifully illustrated oral history — the events he witnessed and the deterioration of COG society, his decision to take his unit rogue, and stories from the other members of his cohort. Divided into sections on COG society, Kilo Squad, and E-Day, the book underscores the perseverance of Baird and Kilo Squad and highlights key details on Locust forces. The Survivor’s Log is a genuine treat for fans of the game that USA Today heralded as “an intense prequel,” as well as “an exhilarating expansion and another worthwhile reason to rev up the chainsaws.”Gears of War: Judgment: Kilo Squad: The Survivor's Log Appearances *Jen Albert *Alonzo *Charlie Baird *Damon S. Baird *Elinor Lytton Baird *Jocelin Baird *Shaun Beasely *Scott Bishop *Fredo Carmine *Augustus Cole *Kelly Denado *Dennis *Dickson *Dennis Elliott *Kurt Elliott *Nora Elliott *Patrick Elliott *Nassar Embry *Fadow *Charlie's Father *Adam Fenix *Victor Hoffman *Kai Hana *Mark Hanson *Jason Hendrik *Sofia Hendrik *Mor Hezi *Tom Higginbotham *Howe *Iredell *Mauris Ivo *Jannis *Michal Jaworski *Michael Jurek *Wendy Kahn *Karn *Bonnie Kearney *Lukas Keller *Ezra P. Loomis *Percy Luck *Ozaba *Garron Paduk *Lori Penor *Stanley Michael Polanski *Yossi Ran *Miles Reid *Kelly Rollin *Todd Rowe *Bardry Salaman *Niles Samson *Raman Sarin *Tavlock |creatures=*Bloodmount *Brumak *Corpser *Lambent **Former **Lambent Wretch *Locust **Berserker **Boomer ***Butcher ***Flame Boomer ***Grinder ***Mauler ***Mauler Elite **Drones ***Cyclops ***Grappler ***Grenadiers ****Flame Grenadier ****Grenadier Elite ***Mortar Drone ***Sniper ***Spotter ***Theron Guard **Kantus **Rager *Nemacyst *Reaver *Savage Locust **Savage Boomer **Savage Hunter **Savage Ticker *Shibboleth *Seeder *Serapede *Shrieker *Ticker *Wretch |locations=*Pelles Republic **Seiden ***Najiko River |organizations=*Coalition of Ordered Governments **Coalition of Ordered Governments Army ***4th Ephyra Light Infantry ****Bravo Company ****Kilo Squad *Halvo Bay Military Academy Fife and Flugel Corps |technology=*Beacon Grenade *Blow Torch *Bolo Grenade *Boltok Pistol *Boom Shield *Boomshot Grenade Launcher *Booshka Grenade Launcher *Breechshot *Digger Launcher *Gnasher Shotgun *Gorgon Submachine Gun *GZ18 Markza Sniper Rifle *Hammerburst Assault Rifle *Hammerburst II *Hammer of Dawn *Incendiary Grenade *Ink Grenade *Longshot Sniper Rifle *Mk 1 Lancer Assault Rifle *Mk 2 Lancer Assault Rifle **Chainsaw Bayonet *Mortar *Mulcher *One-Shot *Sawed-Off Shotgun *Scorcher Flamethrower *Smoke Grenade *Snub Pistol *Stim-Gas Grenade *Torque Bow *Tripwire Crossbow *Vulcan Gatling Gun }} Behind the scenes *The author Rob Auten described the book as being sort of a scrapbook, Pinterest for Gears of War.Rob's Twitter *At the back of the book in the credits & acknowledgements section you will find a thank you from the author Rob Auten to various people. Included is Gearspedia and two of its Administrators. It reads: "Thanks to the knowledgeable team at Gearspedia, especially Parasidian and JacktheBlack for making my life infinitely easier and more pleasant."Gears of War: Judgment: Kilo Squad: The Survivor's Log pg Final References Category: Books Category: Gears of War